Big data involves the processing of extremely large data sets to identify patterns, trends, and associations in the data sets. Data mining, machine learning and other techniques may be used for analysis of the data sets to determine the patterns, trends, and associations in the data sets. Also, the analysis of the data sets may be combined with business intelligence reporting for decision-making processes.
In some situations, the extremely large data sets may be periodically received, such as on a daily basis, and the analysis of the data sets may be based on metrics and thresholds that are updated periodically based on newly received data sets. Batch processes may be executed to periodically update the thresholds and to perform other calculations and operations based on the metrics for analyzing the data sets.